


С чего начинается Комик-кон

by mr_inferiority



Series: Ода Гранту Гастину [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стивен ревнует, хотя очевидно не имеет никаких прав на это</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чего начинается Комик-кон

Стив лежит на кровати Гранта, снующего туда-сюда по номеру, лениво пролистывая ленту в Инстаграме.  
  
\- Кто это? – спрашивает он, увидев фото Гастина с какой-то худосочной девчонкой, с которой у него, судя по всему, происходит оживленный диалог. Девчонка не похожа на гостью, слишком уверенная у нее поза, слишком небрежный наряд, будто она уже стала частью заднего двора дома Гранта, частью его жизни.  
  
Интонации получаются грубее, чем он хотел.  
  
\- Где?  
  
Грант подбегает к нему, на ходу выворачивая футболку, и склоняется над кроватью.  
  
\- Вот, - Амелл сует ему под нос телефон.  
  
\- А, это, - чуть улыбается Гастин, - подруга.  
  
\- Подруга? – приподнимает бровь Стивен. Он прекрасно знает, какое огромное количество друзей у Гранта. Тот просто такой… Такой светлый, что ли, дружелюбный со всеми абсолютно, жизнерадостный и открытый всему миру.  
  
Часто на съемочной площадке происходит такое, когда актеры, играющие по восемнадцать часов в сутки лучших друзей, коллег, может, даже супругов, после окончания съемок даже не помнят настоящих имен друг друга. Это просто работа. Это роль и не больше.  
  
Но Грант умудряется подружиться со всеми, кого бы он ни встретил. Он часто созванивается во время перерывов с коллегами по прошлым работам, его телефон постоянно оповещает его о входящих сообщениях. Стивен даже немного завидует Гастину – сам Амелл никогда не мог так просто сойтись с незнакомыми людьми, а уж о бывших коллегах и подавно не вспоминает.  
  
В то же время он рад за Гранта, что у того такое количество приятелей, что немало людей оценили его талант, его внутренние качества – доброту, мягкость, готовность в любой момент прийти на помощь, оценили, какой он веселый и как любит смеяться. И обычно он никак не реагирует на фото с какими-то друзьями Гастина.  
  
Просто они не виделись так давно, буквально несколько месяцев, и за это время перекинулись всего парой смсок. Стив скучал и боялся, что за это время Грант и думать о нем забудет, выкинув, вычеркнув из своей жизни, как давно грозил, напирая на то, что Амеллу следует больше уделять время своей семье, а не тратить его на Гастина.   
  
Поэтому комик-кон стал настоящим подарком. Стивен мог абсолютно на законных основаниях увидеться с Грантом, и тот ему не откажет, он знал.  
  
И поэтому он сейчас находится в номере Гранта и отчаянно ревнует его к незнакомой девушке.  
  
\- Ты что, ревнуешь? – спрашивает Гастин, будто прочитав его мысли.  
  
Стивен молчит.  
  
Грант отходит от кровати, выпрямляет перед собой футболку и долго рассматривает ее, будто проверяя, годится она для столь важного для поклонника комиксов мероприятия или нет.  
  
\- Нет, - запоздало отзывается Амелл, закрывая Инстаграм и убирая телефон в карман.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Гастин, натягивая, наконец, футболку, - потому что не имеешь права, - добавляет он, подходя к стеклянной дверце шкафа.  
  
\- Почему это? – хмурится Стивен, вставая с кровати.

\- Как будто ты сам не знаешь, почему, - раздраженно вздыхает Грант, принимаясь укладывать волосы в замысловатую прическу. Амелл проводит ладонью по своему ежику, присев на пуф рядом.  
  
\- Это другое, - как можно мягче говорит он, внимательно наблюдая за действиями Гастина. – Она – моя жена.  
  
Грант отбрасывает пузырек лака и расческу на кровать, скрещивает руки на груди и зло смотрит на Стива.  
  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты несешь, Амелл? – говорит Гастин, буравя его взглядом. Стивен непроизвольно поводит плечами, морщась – он ненавидит такие разговоры.  
  
\- Я встретил человека, с которым готов провести всю жизнь. Своего человека. Но что такого в том, что я встретил еще одного, который оказался дорог мне? Я не могу отказаться ни от тебя, ни от Кассандры, - вкрадчивым тоном объясняет Стив.  
  
Грант качает головой, злость в его глазах сменяется болью.  
  
\- Ты такой идиот, - устало произносит он, с силой проведя ладонями по лицу, - и как меня угораздило, я же всегда… Черт.  
  
Амелл встает с пуфика, подходит к нему и притягивает к себе за плечи. Грант все такой же худой, как при их первой встрече, даже после того, как нарастил приличные мускулы – ДиСи так и не сделали из него качка. В руках Стивена Гастин и вовсе кажется хрупким, и ему нравится это.  
  
\- Я тебя хочу, - жарко шепчет Гранту на ухо Стив, легко целуя шею, там, где бьется пульс, щеку, чуть поросшую щетиной, висок.  
  
\- Опоздаем, - также шепотом отзывается Гастин, охотно подставляясь под губы Стивена.  
  
\- Ну и пусть, - беззаботно отмахивается Амелл, подталкивая того к кровати, - я соскучился.  
  
\- Мы трахались два часа назад, - осуждающе качает головой Грант. В его глазах снова зажигаются искорки, и Стивен надеется, что он также рад тому, что нужен Амеллу даже спустя столько времени, что тот не отпустит его просто так. Может, это одновременно и причиняет боль, но иногда это делает Гранта счастливым.  
  
Потому что, кажется, Грант влюблен в Стива по уши.  
  
И Стив совсем неуверен, что не испытывает то же самое к Гранту.  
  
Стив стаскивает с него узкие джинсы, боксеры, переворачивает на живот и грубо раздвигает ноги. Ему хочется поскорее стереть послевкусие их небольшой ссоры быстрым жадным сексом, поэтому он только расстегивает ширинку, чуть приспускает джинсы, быстро смазывает себя кремом, валяющимся на тумбочке, и тут же вставляет, прижавшись носом к затылку Гранта. Его волосы пахнут мятным шампунем и тяжелой отдушкой от лака, и Амелл чуть успокаивается, вдыхая знакомый запах. Гастин едва слышно стонет, за время перерыва в их отношениях он стал узким и, наверное, ему все еще больно, хотя Стив его уже сегодня прилично растянул.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя Грант громко чертыхается на весь номер, поминая Стива нехорошими словами.  
  
\- Ну что в этом такого? – радостно скалится Амелл. – Подумаешь, помялась. И так сойдет.  
  
\- Нет, не сойдет, - злится Грант, роясь в чемодане, - я не хочу выглядеть на таком важном мероприятии, как уличный бродяга. Ты знаешь, кто туда придет?  
  
\- Стэн Ли? – лениво отзывается Стив, роясь в его баре в поисках воды.  
  
\- Его зовут Джим, Джим Ли. Стэн Ли из Марвел, - осуждающе поясняет Гастин, вытаскивая из чемодана рубашку и накидывая ее на измятую футболку. – Все, идем, мы уже, наверное, опоздали.  
  
\- Идем, - кивает Амелл и следует за Грантом к выходу.  
  
К счастью, они успевают вовремя, и как только приветственная часть со всеми важными шишками заканчиваются, они идут к изо всех сил машущим им Даниэль и Карлосу, но Стив вдруг останавливает Гранта, вспомнив.  
  
\- Сделаем селфи для твоего Инстаграма?  
  
\- А почему не для твоего? – удивляется Гастин, вытаскивая телефон. Впрочем, не возражая.  
  
\- Ты чаще постишь всю эту фигню, давай уже, - отмахивается Амелл.  
  
Грант послушно фотографирует их несколько раз, огорченно вздыхая.  
  
\- Выгляжу уставшим, - жалуется он, просматривая фото, - еще и волосы как попало.  
  
\- Мне нравится, - ласково улыбается Амелл, стараясь незаметно погладить его по пояснице. – Выложишь завтра? Я проверю.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - усмехается Гастин.  
  
\- Просто давно у тебя в Инстаграме не было наших совместных фото, - пожимает плечами Стивен.  
  
\- Я понял, - кивает Грант, чуть улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбается в ответ Стив, и они, наконец, идут к заждавшимся их Даниэль и Карлосу.

 


End file.
